The Wrestling Version of the Underworld
by alliegirl4life
Summary: Ok, this is just an idea: Vince rules the Heavens and the Underworld, and banishes who he sees fit down to the Underworld...Need at least two reviews to continue!
1. Part I, Chapter 1

**A/N: this is just an idea running through my head….want me to continue? Just let me know by sending me a review, thanks!**

Author: Alliegirl4life

Title: The Wrestling Version of the Underworld

Genre: Humor/Romance/Supernatural

Warning: None at the moment.

Vince looked around where he stood, on top of a single large cloud in Mount McMahon! Based on Mount Olympus he and his family have ruled the heavens for almost a decade now and nothing was going to stop them! Absolutely nothing! His son, Shane, jumps on the cloud right beside him to send him a message.

"Hey, Dad…..I have to let you know of something…" Vince turns to look at him strangely.

"Don't call me Dad!" He yells. "Call me…..Lord McMahon! Yea! Call me that from now on! I like that, that has a ring to it, don't you think, son?" Shane blinks twice and shakes his head in confusion.

"Ok, uh, Lord, or whatever…..dad, this is just getting weird. Are you sure you're ok?" His father starts strutting his arms like he does when he enters the wrestling ring. This action alone makes Shane start to worry.

"Yeah! I'm ok…..I'm just in a happy mood! So," he turns to Shane to face him, "what is it that you so need to tell me?"

"Dad, err I mean, Lord McMahon," Shane begins, "I just wanted to let you know, that Shawn Michaels has now made his home here….."

"WHAT? SHAWN-SHAWN MICHAELS! No chance in hell! Where is that unholy bastard?" So the two of them bounce off of the cloud and walk toward the gates of Mount McMahon and spot the Show Stopper just standing right inside the gates, checking things out. "Shawn-what in god's name are you doing in my paradise?" Vince shouts out across the path in front of the gates.

"Oh," The Icon said, startled, "I just arrived here. I have no idea what the heck I am doing here though? Hey, you aren't God! What the hell are you doing up here?"

"Uh…." Vince thinks to himself for a minute, "Well as if you would not know! I am Lord McMahon! And I own this place! And this is the product of my sperm-my son and messenger-SHANE!" Shane gives his father a weird glance as Shawn remains standing there, almost bursting into howls of laughter. "What? Think I'm funny do you?"

"No…I'm just saying…..hehahahahaha!" Shawn falls down upon his knees, laughing uncontrollably. Vince just stands there, as pissed off as he could ever be, with his son standing beside him in complete silence.

"Are you done, Shawn?"

"Hahahaa! Yea, I'm done now….so you've taken over heaven, huh? What is next?"

"What is next? You really want to know, do ya? Shane," Lord McMahon demands, "do me a favor-will you?"

"Yes, Lord McMahon?"

"Banish this filthy, rotten, son of a bitch to the underworld! NOW!" And with that, Shawn looks below his feet to see a big, black oval appear that sucks him in. Shawn goes falling into it as Vince and his sperm's product Shane, go walking off back to the top of Mount McMahon.

Meanwhile, In the Underworld….

Kane and Undertaker are standing by the rusted, metal iron gates and Entrance Lake, while attempting to make conversation amongst themselves. However, they aren't having much luck.

"Why did you put my ass on fire, Undertaker?" Kane asks. The Undertaker just looks at him.

"That wasn't your ass that I set on fire-that was your face! YOUR FACE! Dumb ass! God, didn't you learn anything up there?" He responds, pointing up toward Earth with his left hand. Kane goes silent while in thought.

"I guess you're right….so," Kane looks around the entrance to the Underworld, "you think anyone new might be dropping by for a visit anytime soon?" Undertaker shrugs his shoulders.

"Who the hell knows….." And right as he was done saying that, they hear this slight moaning sound coming from above. "Hey, you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kane demands.

"Shhhh! Listen." They both listen in until out of the blue, something comes falling down head-first and plops down into the lake, creating a huge splash in the process. Kane and Undertaker look at the lake, confused.

"What the hell? Undertaker, if this is one of your super power jokes than I'm not falling for it, literally!" They both approach cautiously, to discover it is Shawn Michaels!

"Shawn? What the…?" Undertaker gets even closer, until Shawn's head comes storming out of the water.

"Don't ask!" he says, taking in a large gulp of air. "Vince somehow banished me to-to this place, where, where am I?" The Icon looks around to see both the Undertaker and Kane standing around him. He sees a large iron-like gate off a few hundred meters from where he is.

"You're in the Underworld, son." Undertaker inclines. "Here, give us your arms, we'll get you out of here." So with that, Shawn grabs both Kane's and the Undertaker's arms and hoists himself upright. Water comes pouring down his face as Undertaker continues. "Don't worry…..you're safe here…its hell you have to worry about?"

"Wait! Isn't this hell right now?"

"No…" Kane interrupts. "This is just the Underworld, the entrance, if you will, of Hell. Only the most horrible of mortals go there. You however, you're staying right here……"

"But, but I was saved…..I was re born, certainly you can't…."

"Lord Vince owns this place, son," Undertaker says, rolling his eyes in the back of his head, "so there is nothing we can do about it. God no longer exists, remember? Vince defeated him at Backlash." Shawn lets out a sigh….now he remembers!

"Oh yea! Darn it, that's right….Vince defeated God…so therefore God…."

"No longer owns the heavens…..you got that right…so come on…..the guys inside probably can't wait to see you!" Kane and the Undertaker drag HBK through the hard rusted gates and through the entrance into the Underworld. Shawn looks around to see the place appears to be one huge bon fire party, with Marilyn Manson's "Beautiful People" blasting in the background as well as a thousand or so people dancing and grinding on levels of ground. The place inside is huge! The levels must be at least 100 stories each in height, so to HBK, god knows how large this place really is! But he then sees how they pass all of the fun and head straight into a closed off area with the largest wrestling ring he has ever seen! The ring itself must be the length of any arena floor in the world to date, and the height must have been three times that the heights of the average wrestling ring. Just how the hell was he supposed to get into that? He wonders. Then out of nowhere, the Undertaker and Kane lift him up into the huge squared circle. Shawn doesn't see him at first; he's too busy looking down at the two Underworld leaders to really notice. But once he turns back around, he sees him. Face to face, and heart to heart. The man standing before him is none other than Bret Hart….and by the way the man is cracking his knuckles and grinning, something tells Shawn that this is going to be a long match….


	2. Part I, Chapter 2

**Chapter II**:

**Note I: For those of you who are reading my work for the very first time please don't forget to check out my latest work of slash fiction-I've Lost My Smile!**

**------**

"Oh shoot…." Shawn managed to say as Bret approached him from the other side of the ring. Bret wears a huge grin that seems to stretch across from one ear to the other as he slowly makes his way towards him. "Bret…please….I am so sorry for anything that I have ever done to you…."

"Is that right?" He turns around to look at someone standing some distance behind him. "You hear this guy? Says he's sorry….he-he-ha! Sorry my ass! I don't know, what do you think, _Owen_?"

"Oh," a man mutters as he comes forward, showing his face for the first time in years in front of Michaels, "I'd say he's full of it…isn't that right-_boys_?" And with that being said, every single wrestler that had ever had a problem with the Show Stopper showed his face under the shining illuminescent glow of the place. Shawn's face grows pale as he looks around the ring in astonishment.

"I'd say lets get HIM!" and with that, every single former member of The Hart Foundation, along with Hulk Hogan and the Rock, jump into the ring and start beating down upon him.

"OUCH! OUCH!" –Punch, punch, kick, punch- "OUCH! OW! COME ON! PLEASE! AH! NO!" –Punch, scratch, kick- "OUCH! SHOOT! OUCH!" This continues for several minutes, until Bret calls for a time out.

"Ok….that's end of round one…..time out….and then its onto-…"

"BRET! PLEASE! STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING, I swear! Please…." Shawn begs with sweat and blood pouring down his face. "Bret, please call these people off! I will do anything you ask me to, please…." Bret approaches and stands over the lain bruised body of Michaels and begins to have second thoughts.

"….What's in it for me if I let you off of the hook? Are you going to finally apologize to me?"

"Yes…in fact," Shawn says, attempting to catch his breath, "I'll apologize to you right now, I'm sorry…..really, I am."

"I'm not so sure…."

"Bret…just please, trust me on this one!"

"What makes you think that I should trust YOU? After all, you are the one who screwed me so long…"

"Just please! Let's get over that, alright…can we move on with our-lives?" He looks up at him, and notices that Owen is standing next to his brother.

"Come on, Bret, he's right…." Owen tells him.

"RIGHT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, RIGHT? He screwed me for crying out loud, isn't that enough to get an apology on, even I would have forgiven him by now…..what does that sincerely say about you? Hmm?" Bret, realizing Owen is right, decides to call his people off of Shawn; but not before giving Shawn an ultimatum first.

"….Ok, ok….guys, come on….let him go." Hesitantly all of them back away from the beaten, tired man. "Shawn….if I forgive you…..you have to do me and everyone else here one final favor….or we will make sure you never live to see another day…."

"Yes!" Shawn vigorously nods his head in response. "Anything…..I will do anything….I swear Bret…anything to make it up to you and these folks here." Bret smiles and glances around the room and everyone in it, and gets an idea as to what that ultimatum will be.

"Ok…you say you will do ANYTHING, right? Well, we have a little proposition for you-you were banished down here by that damn Lord McMahon or whatever you want to call him, correct?" hails of laughter suddenly fill the room.

"Ouch, yea…" Shawn tells him, holding his head with his left hand.

"Well, you are a Christian, right?"

"Yea, Catholic in fact, why?" Bret finally helps him up to his feet.

"Then we will need you, just as much as you will need us. We will explain it to you a little later, but what we want from you, is for you to become a warrior for our cause." Shawn, not knowing what the man is talking about, looks at him funny. "Now I want to get at McMahon just as much as you do, or anyone else in this room for that matter, and since you are the only true Christian here, I can see to it that I and my personal friends help train you for what is to come. So, do you want in, or not?" He holds out his hand as the room falls dead silent. Shawn, not knowing what else to do, shakes his hand in response and agrees to Bret's offer. The Undertaker then shows up out of nowhere, right along side his brother Kane.

"So, I see we have our newest Warrior…." The Undertaker inclines.

"…Yes," Bret finally says, turning his complete attention to the Undertaker, "we do….."

"That's what I needed to know….now take him to the back and show him everything that you know. Show him to the dark side…..MWHAHAHAHA!" The Undertaker and his brother disappear behind a large cloud of smoke and fire as the other wrestlers remain standing there in silence.

"Ok…then, let's get you cleaned up and show you your new fighting attire…." Bret pats Shawn on the back as the other men carry him away from the enclosed area. With that, Bret continues to stare as Owen asks him a question.

"Bret, what if Shawn refuses to help us fight Lord McMahon?"

"What are you talking about, refuses? He is on the same side as I am obviously, otherwise he'd be up there in paradise probably kissing McMahon's filthy ass!"

"Uh, Bret?"

"Yea?"

"Newsflash, he already HAS!"

"Oh….." Bret says, before finally following the others out of the room.

Meanwhile, out in the bon fire party area…..

Dave Batista had always been on the good side of Vince McMahon throughout his entire wrestling career, so as to why the hell he was sent down here, he is clueless. He stands beside Chris Benoit, who is drinking a beer and getting drunk; while Dave is looking into the flames of the bon fire.

"This stinks…." Batista finally groans out loud.

"Wha"-hiccup- "what stinks?" Benoit asks while taking another gulp of his beer.

"Like as if you wouldn't know-you drunken skunk!" Batista says gritting his teeth.

"I-I am err, not DRUNK……but damn…..this shit's good!"

"GIVE ME THAT!" Batista commands, grabbing Benoit's beer bottle, which is almost empty. He looks down to the ground below to discover piles upon piles of beer bottles and cans, most of them-consumed by Chris. "Benoit," Batista asks faintly, "how many of these freaking things have you had to drink since you came down here?"

"Uh…..umm…..hold on….let me think…." Benoit tries to count on both hands as his body sways from one side to the other. "I don't know….I can't count that high…."

"Yea, and that's exactly my point! Stop drinking! You're making yourself sick!"

"Err….but Batista," –hiccup- "you don't have to care about me so much you know….err…" Benoit gives Batista a stoned look as he struggles to stand upright. "You know what, Dave?"

"WHAT?" Dave growls in return.

"I think you're cute….I know you're sexy, you've got the looks, that DRIVES ME WILD!" Dave rolls his eyes in complete annoyance, as he recognizes those lyrics from Shawn's "Sexy Boy" theme song; like as if he didn't have to hear it enough on earth, now he has to hear it down here, while being supposedly hit on by Benoit! Benoit continues to sing the song with his twisted lyrics for a few more seconds until Dave yells at him in contempt.

"Chris-SHUT UP!"

"What? I'm just trying to cheer you up…." Benoit says, smiling with his blood-shot eyes gazing upon the former Heavyweight Champion. "You're so pretty…." Chris smiles.

"Chris," Dave says, while keeping his gaze upon the open flames directly in front of them, "I said, SHUT UP!"

Back to Shawn and the rest of the gang….

"Wow! That's an actual outfit?" Shawn managed to ask from inside the small enclosed area that had become known as his "dressing room" just a few minutes prior. "But it just looks like a dog's choking collar…only painted black!"

"Just put it on, damn you!" Rock says, rather annoyed.

"Alright…" Shawn obliges and puts on the chained top and chained-up leather chaps over his worn jeans he had just put on. "OOooo, leather…I like leather…."

"Shawn-just please….put the stupid thing on and then follow the rest of the gang-we have a lot to show you today, so let's go!" Shawn hurries and tightens up the chaps around his jeans belt securely before following the Rock out through the hallway to meet the others for the second phase of their plan. "Ok, Shawn…." Rock says, pointing to the other two men surrounding them, "it's now time for phase two…..if you will please follow Rico and Rhino here, they will be able to show you your new weaponry and other such things that you'll need. Guys….here you go…." Shawn then followed the two men down the stony path a few feet before finally getting enough courage to speak up.

"Hey boys," Shawn says shyly, "hey, Rhino, weren't you apart of TNA or something?" To this, he gets no answer, just Rhino glaring straight ahead intently; he then turns to face Rico, who is on the opposite side of him. "Hey, Rico….weren't you released a long time ago or something? Is that why you're down here?" Again silence.

"Shawn," Rhino and Rico finally answer, "shut up!"

A little while later….

"This, Shawn is you're new found friend…..welcome the largest sword we have in the entire collection." Rico offers, handing him a large double edged sword with a long, black handle on the end.

"WOW! This, this is incredible….and you just hand these things out like candy?" He asks stupidity.

"Not along….now we have to show you what no one else has ever seen before." Rico implied with a smile, just what is he up to, Shawn can't be quite sure, but he certainly likes the tone of voice the man is using during his presentation. "This, Shawn, is Mrs. Jazz…..she is the magic power specialist…Jazz…if you will please…." Rico steps out of the way, allowing Shawn to get a full view of the rather muscular dark woman standing in front of him.

"Shawn…so nice to see you after such a long time…..I have heard so much about you…come here, step forward, don't worry, I won't bite." She grins and steps forward, giving Shawn her hand in the process. Shawn looks down at her, nervous and almost scared. "Don't worry, I just have to finish up with you and that will be all for today. How does that sound?" Shawn hesitates before answering.

"Ummm what are you going to do to me?"

"Oh, you'll see….now Rico, Rhino…..will you please step outside for a moment while this session takes place?"

"Certainly." Both men claim as they head out of the room. Shawn turns to face her….and that is when she places her hand, palm-first, against his temple and causes him to completely black out. The last thing Shawn remembers hearing is the faint sound of chanting coming from Jazz…..

A while Later…..

"What? Where am I?"

"Don't worry, Shawn, you're with us now…." Bret says to him while caressing his hair gently. "Just slowly get yourself up and I will show you how to get a handle on things…." _Get a handle on things? What the fuck? _

"Bret? What happened?" He slowly raises himself up off of the concrete floor while trying to clear his blurry vision. He then feels it, the pounding sensation of his forehead. Just what had happened to him?

"Shawn….now carefully get yourself up….that's it…easy does it…..but be careful-don't try too hard!" Shawn staggers and clinches both fists and while doing so, streaks of lightning and electricity shot from his palms! He blinked abruptly, seemingly stunned! "Now Shawn-damn it! Be careful! You can hurt someone doing that!"

"What-what on earth is going on? WHAT DID THAT WOMAN DO TO ME?"

"SHH! Calm down, alright, you-you have new powers now. The power to shoot electricity. Just calm down and I will show you how to manage it and control it." Within several minutes, the two of them stood side by side, and were showing each other what the strength of will power can do to master their newly found super powers. Bret had the power to throw flame, while Shawn had the power to obviously throw Lightning bolts wherever he so chooses. After a while, Shawn's confidence begins to grow and he begins to become more powerful with each streak of electricity he shoots across the room. And finally after one full day of showing Shawn the ropes of becoming a full-time warrior, he has undergone a complete transformation and it is then that it becomes obvious-Shawn is now ready to fight the battle against Lord McMahon.

TBC?

**A/N: I need a review in order to continue…so where will it go from here? If you give me reviews you are bound to find out, now aren't you?**


	3. Part II, Chapter I

**Part II: Chapter I: The Wrestling Version of The Underworld**

Dave Batista had always been a strong, masculine man who had tattoos surrounding his upper torso with an attitude to match. No one ever wanted to stand in his way that was for sure. Hell, the newest warrior in the Underworld's army, Shawn Michaels, had given him props for his excellent in-ring wrestling work, as well as having pushed him as being the future of the business! He couldn't have felt more confident in himself. Now here he stands, next to Chris Benoit and many others, while watching the bonfire simmer itself down.

"Hey, err…..David?" The now drunk Benoit asks.

"Yes…?"

"How _did _you come to be down here? Weren't you and Lord McMahon on extremely good terms?" He tosses down another shot of whiskey….damn that Benoit! Dave hesitates before answering his question.

"Chris, I really shouldn't get into it, alright?" He peers over to Chris, and looks him square in the eye as another wrestler suddenly speaks up from the opposite side of Benoit.

"Yea, David, certainly you had to do something stupid, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now! You'd be quite a bit of a necessity to Lord Vince's defense, that's for sure." David turns his head to discover Scott Steiner standing on the other side of Benoit, looking at him.

"Shut up, Scott!" David rebels.

"Make me, meat head!" He calls back; receiving a bunch of boos from surrounding wrestlers and other mortals as he talks.

"Ok, listen, I don't feel like fighting alright? In fact, I think we need to all save our energy for the battles that we're planning for later."

"Yea," Scott shrugs, "like that will ever happen!"

"Come on, Scott, you have to have some kind of faith….." David says in return. Scott takes Dave's words into consideration.

"Ok, I can see your point…so tell us, jackass, how did you get to be down here with the rest of us 'losers'?" Realizing that all Scott is doing is venting off his frustrations with having been banished down to the Underworld as well, Batista decides to answer his as well as Chris's persistent question.

"Ok, first off, Scott, with all due respect, my name is David, alright?" Scott nods his head reassuringly. "So, you want to know my side of the story, do you?"

"Of course!" Benoit replies.

"Alright, alright…..it all started off when I got into a car wreck on my way to the gym…."

_Dave is driving down the highway on the way to Golds Gym for some work out time when out of nowhere, he sees this bus coming full-speed ahead, heading straight for him! Dave hits the breaks and tries to swerve out of the way, but it's already too late. The bus and his car collide and the one who ended up dying in the wreck was none other than David Batista himself. Then before he knows it, he sees nothing but a bright light as he floats closer to it. _

_"Hey, am I dead?" he asks himself as he sees the light getting closer and closer. He realizes that he probably is and lets his soul fly completely up into the clouds to discover that he is standing in front of a huge pearly white gate, which appears to be as tall as any arena he has ever seen. He hesitantly walks through the partially open gate, to discover none other than Shane McMahon himself, standing directly in front of his path. "Hey, Shane, what are you doing here? Is this heaven?" He looks around to see a golden plated street leading up towards a large castle-like palace. David is left stunned._

_"This is McMahon's heaven, yes. May I ask how you came to be here?" _

_"Uh," David tries to think for a moment while getting his mind in order, "well, I just got hit by a bus! How did you all get to be here?"_

_"As if you wouldn't know," Shane says, mockingly, "my father now rules this place, since after all; he overthrew the Lord almighty himself at Backlash." David almost wants to laugh when he hears this; Vince McMahon had actually overthrown God! Personally speaking, Batista cannot believe what he is hearing. _

_"So, let me get this straight: your father, Vince McMahon,"_

_"Actually, Dave, its LORD McMahon…"_

_"Ok, Shane, whatever, so your father, Lord McMahon, overthrew God at Backlash-you mean to tell me, that that wasn't just a storyline after all? It was actually for real?"_

_"Does this look real? Tell me, Dave, does this look real to you?" David has to admit that he being dead is as real as it could and can get! But then David notices something else, something rather funny about the way Shane is dressed….why that man is wearing a white robe with silk lining! And he also has a pair of winged sandals to match-just what kind of outfit is that?_

_"Shane, just what the hell are you supposed to be wearing?"_

_"Oh, well, being the disciple of my father and Lord, I now play as his messenger…."_

_"Well, that may be so, but do you know who you remind me of?"_

_"Who?" Shane asks abruptly._

_"With those stupid ass flying flip flops of yours, you look like Michael Jordon, who is just getting ready to sell his gay shoes in a commercial! You look ridiculous for crying out loud!"_

_"HEY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" _

_"Ha-ha-ha! Wanna bet, sunshine? So your father rules the heavens, right?" _

_"Yes, what's it to you?" Oh now he is getting smart! Batista doesn't like this in the least…_

_"Well, let him come on down and meet me, I want to meet the new Lord Almighty for myself. Bring him on down!" And within a few minutes, Shane gives Batista a nasty stare down competition before walking off to get his father. David remains standing by the gate as he spots Vince coming toward him from a distance…_

"So let me get this straight," Scott interrupts, "Vince is indeed the new lord almighty now? You have to be shitting me!"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" David asks seriously. Scott backs down and allows Batista to continue his story. "Anyways….as I was saying…."

_Vince walks up to Batista and greets him for the very first time; Lord Vince is wearing a golden robe and pants complete with a heavily jeweled golden crown, which sets high upon his head. Batista stands before him, almost wanting to burst into automatic laughter, but manages to hold himself back._

_"Why if it isn't for Batista!" Vince growls, letting his voice echo through the atmosphere around him. Batista just looks at him._

_"Uh, yea, Vince….so you uh, rule now I suppose?"_

_"IT'S LORD MCMAHON DAMN YOU!" Vince screams. "TELL HIM, SHANE! TELL HIM I'M THE LORD ALMIGHTY!" Looking rather embarrassed, Shane appeases his father's command with hesitation._

_"Uh, yea, Batista….he's Lord Almighty…"_

_"Ok….so, Lord Almighty, or whatever the hell it is that you want to be called…what do you call this place?"_

_"Are you MOCKING ME?" Lord McMahon growls with agitation. "He's mocking me, isn't he Shane? Tell me he's mocking me!" Shane feels forced and tells his father that Batista is indeed mocking him. Batista rolls his eyes as he receives a royal tongue lashing. "You know what, Batista? You may think you can mock me, but you can't! I'm Lord McMahon! I am the NEW God! And I'll be damned if I let you do that to me! Shane….banish this bastard's ass! I don't need him here, do I, Shane?" he turns to face his son, who looks like a nervous wreck._

_"Uh, but dad, err I mean Lord McMahon, he's just the right type to…"_

_"DON'T TELL ME HE'S THE RIGHT TYPE TO DO ANYTHING! GET HIM OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Shane, rather feeling regretful of having to do such a thing, does the same thing he had later done to Shawn, and creates a large black hole that sucks Batista in and sends him to the Underworld. Vince then smiles at his son for doing such a prestigious deed and proceeds to walk straight back toward his palace looking and feeling rather pleased…_

"HAHAHAHAA!" Scott continues to laugh out loud. "Oh my god! That is so damn funny! Now come on, tell us the _real_ story."

"That is! You think I'm lying?"

"Who knows? Knowing you, you probably are…."

"-Hiccup-yea Batista, that story was just too damn hilarious to be for real….-hiccup-!" Benoit agrees.

"FINE! You don't want to believe me, then that's your choice….can we change the subject now?" Batista looks back at the dying red flames of the bon fire and falls silent as Benoit cracks open another beer bottle-the 100th one that night!

"Damn, Benoit, have enough to drink?" Scott finally asks.

"-Hiccup-nope! I tell you, this is the good shit here! It makes me feel so damn happy….Oh Batista…?" He smiles and looks up at his friend.

"…What is it this time?"

"…I think you're cute, I know you're sexy, you got the looks, that drives ME WILD-you got the moves…"

"BENOIT SHUT UP!" Batista rang out. God that song was really beginning to get on his nerves.

"Hey, David?"

"Yes, Scott?"

"I think that maybe uh," he takes a look over at Benoit before continuing, "you should really think about taking that stuff away from him-I think it's making him horny…" to this, Benoit begins to lick Batista's neck very slowly, causing Batista to back away from him suddenly.

"No, you think?" Batista asks, angrily.

"Well, I'm just saying….." Scott inquired.

"Benoit!" David yells. "Stop it! Can we please just continue the conversation?" Benoit, finally getting the point, stops licking his neck and turns to face Scott once again. "Thank you! God damn!"

"Hey, ok….here's a question for you….what power were you given when you got here?" Scott asks.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"Well, every wrestler when they come down here is given a certain ability unique to only them….so what's yours?"

"Mine is kind of stupid…"

"Oh come on….like mine is creating a supernova…..so tell us, what's yours?" Realizing that a power can't possibly get any more useless than being able to create a supernova, David finally obliges and answers the question.

"Mine's uh, being able to see through any walls or buildings as if they weren't there…."

"Well hey, that may actually come in handy once we go fight our war….what do you think-Benoit...Benoit?" He hears silence until Benoit answers.

"Well-hiccup-I think that's great!"

"Ok, Benoit," David begins, "so, you willing to tell us what your secret power is…." Benoit looks at the bottle and smiles before looking back at Dave and Scott.

"Oh that's simple, really….I have the ability to drink what I want, when I want, and how ever much I want, without actually overdosing! Doesn't that rock?"

"Yea," Batista agrees, "if all you wanna do is party, that is…."

"So, how did you come to gain the ability to see through walls, David?" Scott questions the former World Champ. David smiles, and then finally begins telling the story of how his super power came to be….

**A/N: Ok, end of Part II: Chapter I. Now as you might be able to notice, here is how it works: each individual part, a particular wrestler is put into the spotlight as to having his story told. This time, it's Batista. The next chapter will contain his story of how he gained his power and what he plans on doing with it now since he has become part of the Underworld's army. I know this is a little weird, but this is supernatural after all. It's going to get a little complex, so tell me, should I continue? Let me know by sending in a review, thanks. **


	4. Part II: Chapter II

**Part II: Chapter II: Batista's story**…..

Batista looks over at Benoit and Scott as they continue to stare into the cold, red flames of the seizing bon fire before them as he begins to tell them his story of how he has gained his super power….

--------------------------------------------------

"_What on earth?" _Batista had said right as he was brought on a boat of some kind entering the Underworld. He had no idea what he was doing down there, all he knew was that Vince had banished his ass down to the Underworld…..or whatever that insane McMahon had told him. He peered straight ahead to see the entrance lake and the rusted iron large gates that lay ahead of him. Then he looked over to the man in the black hoodie pushing the paddle to lead the boat through the entrance way. This place was huge! Hundreds upon thousands of people could be seen from several meters away from the entrance gate, partying on the massive, tall levels of rock and ground; and the blaring sounds of Metallica and Motor Head could be heard from a distance. It was a soothing sound to his ears since he loved hard rock and heavy metal music with a passion, but something deep inside of him told him to beware of this place. Before he knew it, the boat had stopped and he was unloaded to enter through what he could only assume were the gates of hell.

"Hey," Batista issued to the man in the hoodie leading the way up the entrance, "what is this place? Where are we?"

"This is the entrance into the Underworld….you mean Lord Vince didn't tell you?" The man asked. So it was for real….he had died, and now he had been unexpectedly banished from Heaven into the, the _Underworld_? What kind of drugs had he been taking, he wondered. And not to mention, that faggot Vince was the 'Lord' after all! He could have laughed out loud it was so unreal.

"Ha-ha-ha….uh no…..he didn't, I sunk into a big black hole before he had the chance to do so….get it? Big black HOLE? Ha-ha-ha!" But he didn't hear a laugh in response, but instead just received a harsh, cold stare from the man leading him through the gate. Finally, he stopped laughing, not understanding why this man was as sour as a lime to his joke. "Hey, it was just a joke….you know, ha-ha! Not boo hoo! Do you get it? I'm trying to get you to relax, man. Lighten up!"

"I take no jokes, young man…." The man growled back, "instead, you should be lucky to even be going to the Underworld instead of Hell, like Lord Vince wanted you to!"

"You mean, _Vince McMahon_ wanted me to go to hell?"

"Lord Vince! Not _Vince McMahon_! Get it right!"

"So, let me get this straight, that is what he demands to be called-is this some kind of joke?"

"Young man," the man turned around and looked up at Batista, "does it look like I'm joking to you?" The man pulled out some kind of leather sack and deposited some token-like things into the palm of his hand before replacing the sac once more into his cloak pocket.

"Uh, no…."

"Exactly, come along then! They're expecting you…." And that is when Batista saw them, the Undertaker and Kane, making their way towards the gate where he and this weird man stood. Undertaker spoke to the man first.

"Is this the only one with you?"

"Yes, sir….just him." He handed over the tokens and placed them into Kane's grubby hands.

"Very well then….Batista…." Undertaker beckoned him to come closer while rolling his eyes in the back of his head. "Follow my brother and me, into the dark side….." Kane then looks over at him sarcastically.

"Hey, you don't need to sound so retarded when leading him in, alright? God you did the same thing with Bret Hart! And he nearly shit his pants when you did that!" Silence filled the area surrounding the three of them as Batista stood behind them, awaiting the Undertaker to lead them on. "But that was pretty damn funny." Kane finally remarked.

"Kane….shut up! I'm trying to act in character here and you're not helping me ANY!" Undertaker demanded as he opened the gate to allow them through.

"Alright, alright…..ok Batista," Kane turned to face him for the first time in several minutes, "follow us…._into the dark side_….."

"Ok?" Batista was then led through the entrance gates into the area known as the Underworld. He saw some little midgets walking behind him and at first, decided to ignore them until one of them poked him in the ass with a spear. "OUCH! What the hell was that?" He turned and looked down at this little demon following his heels. "DAMN YOU!"

"MWHAHAHAHA!" the little demon cried out as he stabbed his back with the spear head once again. This was really beginning to piss Batista off!

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! Stop it, or I'm gonna make you pay-you son of a bitch!" He turned to see that the demon was preparing to run off, but not so fast! Batista followed him a few footsteps until he grabbed the demon by his cloak and turned him around to see…..a miniature version of Shane McMahon! What on earth was this? "AAAHHH! What the fuck is that? It's Shane…only smaller and a lot uglier!" Kane heard Batista say this and called after him.

"Yea…it's Shane's and Lord Vince's idea of a funny joke…come on….we have to show you to Hunter…he has something he wants to give you." _Hunter was down here? He'd be damned! _He could have sworn that Hunter was up in heaven beside his bride Stephanie…or whatever the hell the 'Lord' chose to call her_-_hell, he was even too scared to ask!

"Hunter? Ok, wait for me….." And Batista followed the Underworld guardians into this enclosed area consisting of a very, VERY large ring, which was surrounded by four walls close to the ring's edges. Inside of the ring, was none other than Triple H!

"Hey Batista, what's going on?"

"Uh," ok, this was really beginning to make Batista worried. What did Hunter want to give to him? "Nothing….Undertaker and Kane-.." He looked over his shoulder to strangely discover that neither of them were anywhere to be found. "Well, they were just here, told me you had something to give me? Hunter, what is this?"

"Just get your ass inside this ring and let me show you…come on, don't be shy…." To this, Batista glanced around before hoisting himself into the wrestling ring to face his former best friend for the first time in a while.

"Alright….then _show me_!" with that, Hunter punched him square in the face a few times and out of nowhere, a sound of a bell was rung and a surprise match was underway. Batista glanced around him shocked for a few moments before Hunter kicked him right in the gut, knocking the wind right out of him. Batista then tried to dominate Hunter as best as he could but shockingly, it was to no avail….Hunter capitalized and threw him out of the ring head-first, causing him to ram his head straight into one of the surrounding walls! Batista blacked out for a little bit until he felt Hunter's hands wrap around his shoulders and neck. Thinking that he was attempting to help him, he dared not to fight back, that was until Hunter shoved him straight into the wall again-causing him to black out completely. But right before he fell into complete unconsciousness, however, he looked up at the blur Hunter had become to his vision, and heard him say the following words: "Sorry, Dave, I had to give it to you….you'll be alright….I promise….you'll be ok….." And then, he passed out completely, allowing the darkness to take him.

A while later, David had woken up to the slight murmur of voices surrounding him; just where was he? Was he still alive? Then it occurred to him that he was in fact still in the Underworld…..just coming back to consciousness. That damn Hunter! Why had he done that to him? He slowly opened his eyes to discover five different people standing around him: the Rock, Bret Hart, Owen Hart, Sunny, and surprisingly, Rhino!

"What? Where am I?" He asked all of them.

"Shhhh….don't worry, Dave…..you're on guys," he summoned the others, "let's get him sitting upright." To that command, all of the four men helped the animal to sit up and as they did so, Batista's vision cleared to discover that no walls surrounded them. What the hell? It was as if he could see straight through them!

"Why are there no walls surrounding us? I see no walls…..wasn't this place closed off?"

"Yea, it is…..you're still inside the wrestling portion of the Underworld…don't worry…." Bret looked up at his late brother again. "Owen, I think it worked."

"You actually think so?" Owen stated.

"Yes, he sees right through those things! It worked! Man, Hunter is a genius!" Bret told him. Owen looked at him.

"And I thought I would never hear you say something like that-ever!"

"Hey, never say never…." Bret responded.

"God, you sound just like Shawn Michaels! Stop it! You're scaring me."

"Oops, sorry bro….anyways, its ok, Batista," he said, finally glancing down upon the beaten man, "you have now gained a new ability, however."

"I have? Am I having some kind of nightmare or what?"

"No," Bret reassured him, "Hunter has given you the ability to see through walls, crazy, huh?" Batista massaged his forehead with his hand as he bent forward from where he sat.

"Yea….." Batista told him, "I'd say……."

--------

"So that is how it happened!" Scott exclaims, facing Batista for the first time in a while.

"Yup…..that's how I gained this weird ability to see through walls…..how strange is that?"

"Pretty-Hiccup-strange….yeaaahhhh…..-hiccup-.." Benoit yells out with pleasure. Batista looks at him, and has to smile….how drunk had Benoit become?

"Damn, Benoit," Batista finally says to Chris, "have you drunk enough yet? You've probably drunk an entire river of that stuff by NOW!"

"-Hiccup-uh, say around oh I don't know…." He starts to count on his fingers and toes before answering, "maybe 1,000,000,000 beers, both the can and bottle, uh, maybe around 1,000 shots of whiskey within the past I don't know, earth hour I'd say, and around 200 glasses of sparkling wine. Why?-Hiccup!"

"I didn't ask why, damn! 1,000,000,000 beers? ARE YOU CRAZY! STOP FREAKING DRINKING!" Batista argues back. Instead, however, Benoit glances over at him with blood shot eyes and smiles. _Oh god, what now?_

"Batista…..I have something I want to say to you…." Benoit says playfully.

"WHAT?" He waits and hears silence. "….WHAT?"

"….I think you're cute, I know you're sexy….you've got the looks, that DRIVES ME WILD! You got the moves-hiccup-that really move…"

"BENOIT-SHUT THE HELL UP! I HATE that song! That song should be played in hell to torture all those criminals in there!" To this, Scott lets out a laugh.

"Damn right, Chris…..like as if we didn't hear that song enough in one life time, now we have to hear it in this one? I don't think so! Shut the hell up!"

"But Dave…..I really have to-umm-hiccup-tell you something…." Benoit gets closer to David, freaking him out a little.

"What is it-Chris?" Dave questions, turning to look him into his blood-shot eyes.

"Dave…I LOVE YOU! You're such a sexy boy! Can you be my boy toy?" WHAT? Oh no way is David Batista hearing this come out of Benoit's mouth! Oh no!

"What? Are, are you serious?" Dave asks.

"As serious as it gets….." Then, Benoit leaned in and kissed the taller man's lips-all while cheers and sounds of snoring fill the room.

"Benoit-what-what the fuck? What is wrong with you?" He spits and whips his mouth clean of the drunken germs of the Rabid Wolverine.

"But, but David, I….I…"

"YOU NOTHING…get the hell away from me!" With that, Batista storms off in a raged fit, leaving behind Scott, Benoit, and the soft, deep red glow of the fire that still remains. Scott faces the fire once more, when he spots this interesting looking character leaning against the opposite wall around the bonfire; he strains his eyes to see it's a teenage girl.

"Hey, Benoit," he looks over to see him crying tears of sadness, "who's that over there?"

"Who's who?" Benoit mutters over the tightness in his throat.

"That girl?" He tells him, pointing in the general direction of the person.

"Don't know…." Benoit quietly says before walking away completely. Scott faces the girl once more and continues to still wonder-just who is she? And why is she here? His curiosity begins to bother him as he finally heads off in the direction of his enclosed chamber for the night for some well-deserved rest…..maybe sooner rather than later, he or someone else for that matter, is bound to find out….and little does he know, that he is about to find out the answer to his question soon enough….

----

**A/N: Ok that is the end of this part and chapter. So, what do you think? Might not be so good but hey, I like it. Well, leave me a review, thanks! Sorry it took so damn long to update-my computer is being dumb!**


	5. Part III: Chapter I

Author: Alliegirl4life

Title: The Wrestling Version of the Underworld: Part III: Chapter I.

Genre: Humor/Romance/Supernatural

Warnings: None except for mentions of slash and maybe some swearing here and there.

Notes: I know it's been a very long time since I have updated this story. Hopefully none of you reading this are upset with me. Please read and review. Thanks!

Enjoy this for whatever it's worth. **Need at least two reviews for this chapter in order to continue!**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Part III: Chapter I: _Questions Arise_.

As Batista lay in his cot, he can't help but wonder whom that girl sitting opposite of him in front of the bon fire had been. Is she here for a reason? And why had she been staring at him like she had? He continues to stare at the ceiling above him until he hears someone whisper his name. Recognizing the voice, he rolls his eyes and responds.

"Yea, Benoit, what the hell do you want?" He waits for a few moments before he hears a response.

"I have something to tell you," Benoit tells him, "-Hiccup! I think you're cute….I think you're sexy…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, BENOIT! God!" Batista growled as he attempts turning on his side. "Besides, those aren't even the correct words."

Thinking for a moment, Benoit hesitates before asking the one question that is on his mind. "Oh really, well –hiccup- what are the right words?" Frustrated with his drunkenness, Batista retains absolute silence until all he hears the soft sounds of Benoit's snoring echoing throughout the interior of the room.

Finally, after what has seemed like forever, Dave manages to close his eyes. However, the image of the strange girl continues to bombard his thoughts; if only he knew what significance she would play later on.

If only he knew.

----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Shawn has been having problems of his own. Ever since Bret had taken him under his wing, he hasn't been able to spend one second by himself. Instead, he has Bret's presence to keep him constant company.

What fun!

"Alright, Shawn," Bret begins, distracting Shawn from his thoughts, "now when you finally reach the portal gate of Heaven, you will see two motion detectors placed on both consecutive sides of the gate. What I want you to do is take any two of the many chains on your suit and wrap them around the detectors. Therefore, they can't set off the main alarm. Understand?" Shawn shook his head. Of course he didn't understand. Nothing of what Bret had just told him made any sense!

"Bret, please speak English, alright? So, okay, first off, you want me to remove two of the chains on my suit and _wrap _them around the motion detectors? Why not have somebody else do this? Why me?" Then, seeing the smile on Bret's face, he suddenly knew the answer. Who would have guessed? "Bret, please, alright, my past is just that: the past. There's no way we could…."

"Could…what? Shawn, I've forgiven you, alright? We need you to help us. You do want to help us, don't you?" Pausing, Bret stands there in silence as he notices Shawn staring at something behind him. Finally, after a few minutes, Bret finds curiosity getting the better of him and asks him what he's looking at.

"Oh," Shawn says, startled, "nothing. Anyway, what were you saying?"

Bret sighed, "You know what, never mind, alright? Let's just get down to…." Then as if out of nowhere, he feels somebody bump into him. Turning around, Bret manages to catch a glimpse of a girl running past him. "What the hell? Hey! You, hey!" He calls after the stranger; but either due to deafness or just ignorance from the girl's behalf, she doesn't stop or even acknowledge him; but instead continues to run in the opposite direction. "Shawn, who the hell…?"

Shawn shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders before making one last attempt to walk away. "I have no idea…."

But before he can make it past Bret however, Bret stops him in his tracks and pushes him back into the ring. "Oh, where are you going? You're going nowhere; after all, we're just getting started."

Finally giving up all hope, Shawn lets out a sigh of frustration and gives in.

And unknowing to anyone existing in the Underworld, Lord Vince's defenses were growing stronger by the day.

**To Be Continued?**

**A/N: I know it has been a while since I've posted for this story, and it's because of this fact that I'm not sure of whether or not I should continue this story. It's up to those of you who read this. Should I continue or not? Make your voice by sending in a review!**


	6. Part III: Chapter II

Author: Alliegirl4life

Title: The Wrestling Version of the Underworld: Part III: Chapter II.

Genre: Humor/Romance/Supernatural

Warnings: None except for mentions of slash and maybe some swearing here and there.

Notes: I know it's been a very long time since I have updated this story. Hopefully none of you reading this are upset with me. Please read and review. Thanks! Another note of interest: Mentions of slash within the chapter. You have been warned!

Enjoy this for whatever this is worth. **Need at least two reviews for this chapter in order to continue!**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Part III: Chapter II: _An Identity is Revealed_…

Meanwhile, back at Mount McMahon, Lord McMahon and the product of his sperm are awaiting the arrival of their new body guard. As they stand at the gates, an interpreter by the name of Armando Estrada continues to push his choice body guard for the Lord Almighty himself-Vince McMahon.

"So, what you're saying is," Lord McMahon begins, "that your man is the tallest man in the entire universe?" To this, Armando gives a look of confusion.

"Not exxaaaccttlly," the strange Cuban proposes, "but with this man, you can defend your gates with absolutely no worries, Como se dice, _whatsoever_!" Lord McMahon considers the strange man's proposal for a moment before his messenger and son, Shane, interrupts him.

"Dad, err, _Lord McMahon_ I mean, doesn't this man's proposal sound fishy to you?"

Lord McMahon glares at his one and only son and gives him what sounds like a snarl-like response. "What are you talking about? This man's proposal makes perfect sense! Besides," Lord McMahon looks up at his palace and smiles, "I'm getting sick and tired of having to come down here all the damn time just to banish all of these bastards who think they're good enough to be in my presence; the _Lord's _presence, that is!" As Lord McMahon turns to face the strange Cuban, he hears what he thinks is yet another slimy bastard just waiting to be banished. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Lord McMahon looks behind him to see the tallest man he has ever seen! Scared silly, Lord McMahon attempts to hide behind his son, who simply moves out of the way. Thinking the man is some kind of monster or worse, Lord Vince falls to his knees and begs the strange, ugly man for forgiveness. "Please don't hurt me, Mr. Monster; in fact, I'll give you my son in exchange for you letting me remain in one piece."

"What? But Dad…" Shane tries to reason, but to no avail.

"You shall call me Lord McMahon from now on, do I make myself clear?" Lord McMahon growls at his son, who reluctantly obliges.

"Alright, Lord McMahon! Whatever you say…"

Lord McMahon then gets back on his feet and glares up at the clouds directly above him; sighing. "Jesus, can't anyone get my name right for once?"

To this, Messenger Shane rolls his eyes in contempt. "Lord McMahon, Jesus doesn't exist here anymore, don't you remember? Or are you already losing what's left of your mind?"

"Hey! I'm not losing my mind, if I was, then explain to me how the hell I managed to overthrow God himself at Backlash?" Suddenly catching on to what Shane had meant, Lord McMahon gritted his teeth in anger. He hated it when he made a fool of himself; which seemed to be happening more often as of late.

"See;" Shane said, crossing his arms over his chest, "anyway, who is this man, Mr. Cuban?"

"Uh, Shane," Lord McMahon cuts in, "his name is Armando."

"Yea, whatever. Seriously though, what's this monster's name?" Then as if ignoring his question, the strange Cuban walks towards the pearl gates and proceeds to unlock them; allowing the towering manly figure to enter. Once passed the gates, Shane looks up at the massive monster with his mouth agape. _How could such a creature exist_? He wonders to himself as the interpreter introduces the supposed "body guard," to he and his Lord of a father.

"Ah-hah!" Armando screams at the top of his lungs at the sight of the tall monster of a man. "Lord McMahon, allow me to introduce you to…Como se dice? _The Great Khali_!" At the sound of his name, the Great Khali screams something in a language not familiar to Lord McMahon or his son and raises his arms in a victory-type pose.

"And this thing is supposed to be our body guard?" Shane asks, stunned.

"Como se dice, _yes_! He is; isn't he the biggest thing you've ever seen?" Shane looks up at the supposed man and manages to talk beyond the initial shock of what is happening.

"Yea, he uh, he's big alright. You mean to tell me this thing's a man? He…..he looks…" Shane tries to think of the perfect words to describe such an ugly figure but can only think of one. "…._Weird_."

"He's great for protection, Senior, in fact," the Cuban scratches his forehead as he thought of the word he was looking for; "you couldn't find se dice…._better_ man for the job! AH-HAH!" As Lord McMahon and the product of his holy sperm stand there, looking up at the towering man, Shane leans in closer to his father and whispers a question in his ear.

"That Cuban sure does say '_Como se dice_,' quite a bit, doesn't he?"

"Oh, Shane, shut the hell up, will you?" His father commands him swiftly.

"So, are you willing to take me up on my offer, Lord McMahon?" The Cuban asks, interrupting both Lord McMahon and his son.

"Sure," Lord McMahon says while pulling out his massive wallet stuffed with plastic cards and Monopoly money. "How much do I owe you?" Armando and his choice of a body guard look at Lord McMahon and his wallet in utter disgust and confusion.

"Uh, you don't owe me a thing, Lord McMahon." Armando raises his hand in protest, "In fact, all you owe me is taking this man off of my hands and offering him a home in this wonderful palace you have here." Giving the fakest smile Shane and Lord McMahon have ever seen in their existence, Armando Estrada proceeds to exit through the gates of the heavens; leaving behind the monster he had offered to them.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Shane asks, bewildered. In response, his father looks up at the massive Great Khali and smiles.

"Simple, we train this monster to do our bidding. It's perfect!" Thinking fast, Lord Vince then grabs his son by the arm and gives him yet another command. "Now, what I want you to do is to go get a series of chains-large ones-and bring them to me!"

"But…"

"No buts, Shane, DO IT! NOW!" Quickly turning around, Shane runs back towards the palace, not taking a second look back. Little does he or his father know that the monster they had come to know as the Great Khali would play more of a crucial role in protecting the gates of the heavens than originally assumed.

Meanwhile, in the Underworld…

"Damn you, Shawn! I thought I told you to be careful?" Bret snaps at Shawn after getting struck with another one of Shawn's lightening bolts for what seems to be the millionth time. Both of them have managed to get passed the wrestling portion of the training with very few problems and have moved into one of the small cave-like enclosures that the potential warriors are to consider as their "rooms." However small it is, Bret has made Shawn come to his room to practice his power-given skills in preparation for the war the Underworld is preparing for.

"Sorry," Shawn retorts in frustration, "but I still don't know what the hell I'm doing."

"Here," Bret finally says, positioning himself directly behind the Heartbreak Kid, "just relax your arms and hands. Then stare straight at the wall ahead, that's it…" Watching Shawn hold out his hand, Bret moves closer to him and places his hands on top of Shawn's shoulders. "Now, slowly, move your fingers quickly-towards your target."

Concentrating on Bret's directions, Shawn does as he is told and feels a slight spark disperse between his finger tips. Unsure of what is he doing, Shawn opens his eyes to discover sparks of electricity passing through his fingers. Realizing what this means, Shawn smiles as he aims his hand towards the wall facing him and quickly snaps his wrist; sending the surge of electricity flying towards the wall. Knowing he has done it at last, Shawn lets out a single cheer before repeating the motions again. This time, however, Bret leans in even closer to Shawn; making the Heartbreak Kid feel quite uneasy. Noticing this, Bret glares at him and questions it. "What? You suddenly seem nervous; why?" Shawn then looks at him, grinning.

"Because," Shawn says while looking deeply into Bret's dark brown eyes, "you're standing so close to me…."

"Well, if it's making you feel uncomfortable, I can move…"

Suddenly realizing that he is enjoying it, however, Shawn cuts him off mid-sentence. "No, you don't have to….I mean, you can if you want to….but I'd rather you not; if that's okay with you, of course." Thinking Bret would get the hint to stand still, Shawn turns his attention back to his arm; not realizing Bret is pondering over what his next move will be.

Bret smiles at him. "Uh, sure, okay, so as you were doing…"

Shawn, becoming slightly aroused by Bret's warm body pressing up against his, continues to grin as he sends another wave of electricity flying through the air towards his intended target. "Well, seems like I'm getting a hang of this electricity-throwing business."

"Yea, I'd say," Bret finally says, moving his hands slowly down towards the Heartbreak Kid's waist. "How about we stop for tonight?"

Shawn, frowning slightly, responds. "Okay, guess I'll have to head back to my room then…" Thinking to himself, Bret looks at his bed and comes up with a solution.

"Well, who said you had to leave?" Shawn turns to look at him. "You can spend the night with me."

"Uh, I don't know," Shawn says, looking down at Bret's bed, "if that's such a good idea…"

Bret sits down on his bed and glares up at him. "Why not?"

"Because I thought you hated me. I thought the only reason you have been accepting me is because you want me to help you fight against Vince-**_Lord Vince_**. That is the reason you've been so nice to me, isn't it?"

Bret grins and shakes his head. "Shawn, about that, I've been meaning to tell you something." Getting the hint, Shawn walks over to the edge of Bret's bed and looks down at him.

"Tell me what, Bret?" Before he can say another word, however, Bret sits up and pulls him close and gives him a kiss on the lips. Stunned and confused, Shawn's eyes grow wide with shock as Bret remains silent. "What-what was that for? Bret, what on Earth? You just….Wow! You mean to tell me…."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I just…" Fearing Shawn would quickly reject him, Bret falls silent once more and takes his gaze off of the hansom man standing in front of him.

"Bret, no, you didn't offend me….I'm just…." He quickly thinks of the words he is searching for before continuing. "I'm just surprised. You never told me….I never imagined you would be….Gay."

"I'm not," Bret mutters softly, "I'm bisexual; but of course I could never tell you how I felt all of those years ago." Giving an apologetic glance, Bret moves towards the edge of the bed, allowing Shawn to sit down next to him. "Sorry if I offended you; I know how much your religion means to you and everything."

Sitting down, Shawn gazed back at him. "No, you didn't. In fact, I'm starting to question it, really. With Lord Vince in charge, I know I'll never look at my choice of religion the same way again." Though he doesn't want to do it, Bret has to laugh at the Heartbreak Kid's remark; after all, none of the wrestlers, him included, would ever think of any religion the same way. Hopefully that would change, though.

"Shawn, will you still stay the night?"

Shawn nods his head, "Sure, no problem." Then as Bret turns to straighten his bed sheets, Shawn calls his attention once more. "And Bret," Bret turns around, "the way you felt about me all of those years ago? I'll admit it; I felt the exact same way."

Bret gives Shawn a slight smile before lying down on the comforter. "Really?"

"Yea," Shawn says, lying down next to him.

Then as Bret turned over on his side, he looks into Shawn's blue eyes and decides to say what is on his mind. "How about you tell me about it?"

Shawn grins as he responds, "Sure, not a problem…"

Meanwhile, as for the other characters in this story….

As Batista continues to lie in his cot while deciding whether or not to pursue the prospect of learning the strange girl's identity, Benoit climbs out of his bed and staggers out towards the bon fire to go drink some more. But before he leaves, he feels the desperate need to sing to his so-called "crush" just one last time.

"Hey Dave," Benoit slurs quietly.

"What is it now?" Batista snaps at him, making sure to add tension to the sound of his voice in an effort to give Benoit a hint.

"-_Hiccup_-I think you're cute…I know you're sexy….You've got the looks…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Batista yells at the top of his lungs. "First off, you can't even sing the song correctly, and second of all, I'm trying to sleep. So shut the hell up, and leave me alone!" Then, in one final attempt to continue his singing, Benoit makes one thing crystal clear-if that's even possible for him.

"Oh yea, well if-_Hiccup_-you were trying to sleep, then why are ya still awakie?"

Batista sits up in his cot while giving Benoit a quizzing glance. "What? _Awakie_?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" While trying to think of a way to respond, however, Benoit somehow manages to forget Batista's question and abruptly staggers out of the room, shrugging his shoulders. Not knowing what else to do, Batista waits until his "harasser" of a friend is finally out of the room before lying back down and closing his eyes.

Once at the bon fire, Benoit surveys the scene and spots an interesting woman standing just off to his right. Thinking he can get laid somehow, he approaches, not exactly aware of what he is doing or saying.

"Hey, woman!" Benoit practically screams in the strange woman's left ear. Startled, the woman glares at him.

"Uh, may I help you?"

"Uh, yea, you-_Hiccup_-may! You see, I'm looking for a lovely body to hook up with, and you look mighty fine for the job!" Feeling sleepy, Benoit attempts to wrap his arm around the woman's shoulders for support; but the woman won't have any of it and briskly moves out of the way; causing Benoit to lose his balance and fall flat on his face.

"Excuse me? I don't think so, Mister!"

"Ouch." Benoit mumbles, slowly getting back onto his feet. "What's your name, by the way?"

The woman rolls her eyes and answers his question, "Tory, who the hell are you?"

"I'm uh, Chris, Chris Benoit! And I'm in love with you…." He then smiles and begins to sing her his song. "You know, I think you're cute, I know you're sexy….You've got the looks…."

Tory gives him an annoyed glance of disapproval in response. "Please, you suck at singing! Besides, weren't you with that Batista guy a little while ago?" Thinking for a moment, the memory of a few hours before strikes his mind; he has seen this woman before; but where he isn't exactly sure….Until he looks down at her necklace. On it, are three skeleton keys in a somewhat symmetrical order. He suddenly realizes where he had seen her. Hell if he hadn't known earlier, it's the woman David and the others were curious about! This is the woman they had seen sitting on the opposite side of the bon fire! He'd be damned.

"Hey, what are those-_Hiccup_-keys for?" As if caught off-guard, the woman suddenly grabs her necklace and tucks it inside of her shirt.

"Sorry, I have to go, so excuse me!" And just like that, she walks away, leaving Chris Benoit to his own defenses on what to do next. Confused and disorientated, Benoit does the only thing he knows he can do: stumble back into Batista's room and report his findings. But as he staggers passed the bon fire, he spots a dozen or so beer bottles with his name on each and every one of them. Knowing he has all the time to spare before his partner awakens; he grabs a single bottle and tries to open it unsuccessfully. Not wanting to make a fool of himself, he finally gives up and decides to hell with it. He can drink some beer after he gives Dave the news. However, he has the slight feeling that it may be a while before he can do just that.

**To Be Continued?**

**A/N: I know the slash pairing within this chapter was very random, but hopefully you enjoyed it, nonetheless. Well, you know what to do now. Make your voice be heard and tell me whether or not I should continue with this story.**


End file.
